


in time of all sweet things beyond

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [21]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maya's are her favorites, Riley sees omens, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: “Tell me again how it works?”“Really?” Riley moans, flopping back on her bed and only just narrowly avoiding Maya. “Again?”“Yup. Sorry, but it’s just… really weird.”Riley pouts into her pillow. “It’s not weird,” she says, trying not to let in on her sudden doubts — maybe it is weird, after all. Maybe she’s weird, and maybe Maya won’t want to be around her anymore, and oh god why did Riley have to tell her?“You see omens around people, it’s a little weird.”
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Series: Sapphic September 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	in time of all sweet things beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September 2019 - Day 13: Omens.  
> This is pretty self-indulgent, because I love these two and them being cute.  
> Title is from ee cummings.

“Tell me again how it works?”

“Really?” Riley moans, flopping back on her bed and only just narrowly avoiding Maya. “Again?”

“Yup. Sorry, but it’s just… really weird.”

Riley pouts into her pillow. “It’s not  _ weird,” _ she says, trying not to let in on her sudden doubts — maybe it is weird, after all. Maybe  _ she’s _ weird, and maybe Maya won’t want to be around her anymore, and oh god why did Riley have to  _ tell _ her?

“You see omens around people, it’s a little weird.” Maya’s dry voice cuts through Riley’s internal panic like a knife through butter, and she tilts her head to find her best friend staring back at her knowingly.

Riley laughs. “Well, okay, maybe it is a little weird. But really it’s just… a thing.”

Maya hums. “Is that how you always know when we’re about to have a test at school?”

“What? No!” Riley protests, her cheeks heating up. Maya stares at her knowingly, and predictably, Riley folds. “Okay, fine, yes, sometimes. Not… Not always. Sometimes I just overhear Dad mentioning stuff.”

“Awesome.” Maya snorts out a laugh.

Riley frowns. “It’s not really that helpful, you know. I don’t like, get the questions or the answers. I just… know there’s going to be a test.”

“Still better than what I got,” Maya counters.

“You know, if you studied a little more…” Riley starts, because Maya is  _ brilliant _ but she never seems to apply herself to anything that isn’t her art.

(And even that is not always a sure thing.)

“Yeah, yeah,” Maya interrupts, waving a hand through the air. “Let’s get back to the subject, shall we? Much more interesting.”

Riley rolls her eyes but humors her. “Fine. What else did you want to know?”

Maya rolls on her back, humming as she props herself up on her elbow to stare at Riley. “What do my omens say?” She wiggles her eyebrows, a ridiculous grin painted on her lips. “Am I going to be President? Queen of England?”

Riley flushes red. “What? No — I mean, obviously, you’d be the best president, peaches — but I didn’t… see… that.”

Blessedly, Maya doesn’t look disappointed or sad — if anything, she only looks more curious.

Which, maybe, isn’t that great for Riley.

“What’d you see then?” Maya asks, her eyes warm and soft and just as captivating as they always are as they stare at Riley.

“I saw…” Riley trails off. Trying to put her omens into words is always complicated, especially when they relate to people rather than events.

Even then, though, it wasn’t easy — when Maya had said Riley ‘knew there’d be a test’, it was more like she could sense their teacher had something planned for them and that their classmates would be surprised.

It’s something Riley’s learned to make sense of and translate over the years; but how is she supposed to translate  _ Maya? _

Maya… Maya is… 

Maya is like a sunrise, but also like a sunset. She’s Riley’s favorite drink and favorite meal — the ones Mom makes her when she’s feeling down — and she’s everything Riley likes.

Just looking at her is enough to make Riley feel happy, and that’s been true since Maya first stumbled upon her balcony.

(The omens had told her something good would happen that day, and it  _ did. _

Something  _ wonderful _ did happen.)

“I saw you, peaches,” she says eventually, grinning softly. “And you’re gonna be great. The best.”

Maya flushes pink and buries her face into Riley’s pillow. “I think your omens seeing things is broken,” she mumbles through the pillow, and Riley laughs as she pulls it away.

“No, it’s not,” she protests, tossing the pillow away. “It works just fine, and it’s never been wrong.”

“Wait, never?” Maya asks, head perking up.

Riley shakes her head. “Never.” She grins. “So you’re definitely going to be the best.”

“Well,” Maya retorts mulishly, her cheeks still pink, “you are too.”

Riley’s grin widens in excitement. “We can be the best together!” she says cheerfully, and Maya laughs back, shaking her head.

“Sure,” she says; and just like that, they’re back to normal.

(And if Riley’s heart takes a little long to stop racing, well, that’s probably perfectly normal.

It’s always done that around Maya, anyway.)

* * *

The day Maya finally kisses her starts like this:

The sun streaming through Riley’s blinds sings  _ Something good is going to happen today. _

At the breakfast table, when her mother pours her orange juice, the foam makes a little heart that lingers just a tad too long and when Riley looks at the crumbs left on the table, they seem to spell out Maya’s name.

Riley blinks and it’s gone, of course, but she knows what she saw.

The air outside smells like peaches and some guy in the subway hands her a rose.

It, too, smells like peaches, before the smell fades back into normal rose scent.

She can’t stop herself from grinning when she finally sees Maya, nor can she keep her heart from racing, and Maya only needs to take one look at her face to know.

She starts pouting. “Really?” she whines, scuffing her shoes.

“Sorry!” Riley quips back with an easy, even though she’s not really sorry at all. “I can’t really help it.”

“I know,” Maya replies fondly. “I just thought… maybe this once, it’d work.”

“Well, there’s always next time,” Riley replies sagely, and Maya snorts because they both know next time won’t be any different.

Not that it’ll stop Maya from trying, of course.

Maya doesn’t kiss her then — that would have been awkward. But later, when they’re having lunch and Riley’s explaining to Maya why they need to go free the grasshoppers the school is planning on having them dissect, Maya leans in close and presses their lips together.

They’re warm and soft and Riley forgets everything about school and the grasshoppers, her mind going blissfully blank.

“Wow,” she says when Maya leans back — too soon.

Maya’s cheeks are pink. “Really?”

“Huh-uh.” Riley nods dumbly.

Maya preens, and then, just as Riley had known she would, she leans in again.

(It is, just like the wind promised, a very good day.)


End file.
